Mal dormir
by Pau.chan-Nyan
Summary: Ella gruño, mientras se quitaba la sabana de encima y tanteaba entre las almohadas para busca su celular. Lo prendió para iluminar el camino a la habitación donde estaban las cosas de Dave, y no pudo evitar ver la hora. Las 6.00am.


―Jade. ― Susurro mientras la jaloneo un poco. ―Jade. ―Insistió.

La chica gruño y se volteo, tapándose la cara con la sabana.

― ¡Jade!

― ¿Qué?

―No puedo dormir. Acabo de tener una pesadilla, con la libreta y el reloj que estaban afuera esperándome. ― Dijo Dave atropelladamente.

―Deja de joder. Déjame dormir. ―Dijo la pelinegra mientras empujaba a Dave fuera de su cama.

―Jade, ― Dijo alargando la última letra. ―nooo. Me va a violar la libreta.

La chica se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de voltearse y decir:

― ¿Qué quieres que haga? ―Dijo suspirando cansada.

―No sé, tengo miedo. ― Dijo hablando como un niño. Jade resistió el impulso de reír.

Suspiro de nuevo y dijo:

―Busca tus cosas. El colchón y las sabanas.

Dave era el invitado de su hermano y estaba durmiendo en un colchón inflable. ¿Por qué había ido a su cuarto? ¿Por qué no había molestado a John? Jade no lo sabía.

―Dave, ¿puedes mover tu culo e ir a buscar tus cosas? ―Dijo la de los ojos verdes al sentir que el chico no se movía.

―Jade….

Ella gruño, mientras se quitaba la sabana de encima y tanteaba entre las almohadas para busca su celular. Lo prendió para iluminar el camino a la habitación donde estaban las cosas de Dave, y no pudo evitar ver la hora. Las 6.00am.

Se paró torpemente, con el frió pasando entre su ropa y su piel. Comenzó a odiar a Dave un poco. Camino a la habitación donde duerme el rubio durante su estadía en la casa de Jade. También comenzó a odiar un poco a John por invitarlo.

Llego, y pensó lentamente, por el sueño, como llevar el colchón de Dave a su cuarto, si hacer ruido. Y luego, solamente se agacho y recogió el bojote de sabanas, y se las lanzo a el chico. Sin esperar, se regresó a su cuarto, sabiendo que el muchacho le pisaba los talones.

Se lanzó a la cama, se cubrió el cuerpo con las sabanas, y le dio la espalda a Dave. Él se quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer. La chica se movió para el lado derecho de la cama, dejando el otro descubierto.

Eso era una invitación, pensó Dave. Y así era. Él se acostó suavemente en la cama, viendo la espalda de Jade, y su cabello desordenado. Y controlo el impulso de tocarlo.

Dave divago bastante, pensando en que últimamente molestaba mucho a Jade, y no sabía la razón. Se dentro tantos en sus pensamientos que no noto que llevo la mano hacia el cabello desparramado a un lado de la almohada.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía, tampoco se detuvo, porque no era algo que le molestaba. Le agradaba bastante el tacto sedoso del cabello de la chica. Pero a la chica si, rechazo el contacto gruñendo y removiéndose.

El chico capto la indirecta y la dejo en paz, solo observándola. Tanto rato pasó sin dejar de verla, que la chica ya se había dormido. Dave parpadeo, pensando en cuanto tiempo había pasado observando su espalda.

El, salió del sopor en el que había entrado, y decidió entretenerse con su celular, porque no tenía nada de sueño. Y tampoco mucho miedo. Comenzó a teclear rápidamente en el celular, repetidas veces. No podía creer que las chicas le contestaran a esa hora, en serio estaban desesperadas.

Jade, casi quedándose dormida, oyó un remoto pero incesante ruido. Abrió los ojos, fijándose que estaba aclarándose. Carraspeo, haciendo que Dave la oyera.

El soltó un _'lo siento'_ bajito, y dejo el celular. Jade cerró los ojos y cayo dormida rápido, contrario a las veces anteriores. Dave la imito, cerrando los ojos.

...

Cuando Dave se despertó, eran las 10am, y se sentía muy cansado. Intentaría evitar acostarse en la madrugada, después de jugar videojuegos y ver vídeos de terror. Cuando abrió los ojos Jade no estaba a su lado, pero su esencia todavía impregnaba las sabanas.

Jade estaba en el baño, cepillándose los dientes con la puerta abierta. El rubio se paró y fue hasta el baño, asomándose y viendo a Jade por el espejo que había ahí.

Los ojos verdes de la chica observaron fuertemente a los ojos rojos, que le devolvían la mirada. Ninguno de los dos parpadeo, ni tampoco desviaron la mirada.

Hubiesen seguido haciendo esto, si no fuera por John que llamo a Dave. El chico atendió a la apelación.

Jade, parpadeo, viendo su reflejo sonrojado.

Algo que Dave no sabía era que había abrazado a Jade mientras dormía, y eso la despertó. Abrió los ojos y tuvo una primera plana de la cara de Dave, tranquila y pacífica. Demasiado cerca. Lentamente llevo las manos la cara del chico. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura, pero…

Oyó la voz de Dave resonando alta, riéndose. Eso la saco de sus pensamientos. Jade se siguió cepillando, riéndose como podía y negando con la cabeza. No sabía en qué pensaba.

* * *

I am not death! He estado ausente por que el colegio no me deja escribir como antes... Ademas siento que la inspiración se me fue...

Lo de la libreta y el reloj es de unos videos virales llamados 'Dont Hug Me. Im Scared', lo mencione para joderlos un poco. Si lo van a ver, véanlo bajo su propio riesgo.


End file.
